sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikaul
=Physical Description= Somewhat slender for a warrior, mostly because of his age. His eyes often reflect the hardships he has endured. =Personality= Rikaul is a chaotic young warrior, just entering adulthood. Although he has changed much since the days he wandered Duskwood as a cold starving survivor of lordaeron, becoming more open and trusting, he still has many quirks that need worked out. He has a strange sense of wisdom, thats often contridicted by his short temper and stuborness. He often wears a scowl on his face. This is due to the irregular sleeping paterns and lack of food input. And when he does smile, its often the competitive grin worn in battle or contest. Though his true smiles are rare, and tend to be inspiring. He tends to be awkward around those he doesn't know. Especially females his own age. Some times he feals that the battlefield is his true place in the world. Though in his life at Andorhal, he never could have forseen his journy across Azeroth and into the outlands. A journey that shaped the refugee for the better. =History= To put it simply, in exchange for his surviving of Lordaeron, Rikaul was cursed. A curse that only further complicates his complexed tale. Bastion Arastoth was a young child when living in Andorhal. His father was a laborer, who secretly fell victim to Kel'Thazad's cult of the Damned. Bastion had three friends that seamed like they would shape the world. Unfortunatly, of the four friends, three of them died in the swift scourge invasion. Bastion being one of them. His death brought the attention of a warlock named Norman. The warlock felt that Bastion was his true son, and knew the boy laying before him, going through the violent throughs of turning to a ghoul, had a much larger fate. In a sacrificial ritual, Norman gave up his life to rip Bastion's soul free from his scorge torn body. And before departing, told the spirit how he might have a second chance of life. Bastion quickly jumped to the offer, and learned that through a series of tests, he may earn his right to return to his body through somewhat demonic means. His wandering soul found a way to outsmart each of Norman's old minions and pass the tests of fire, earth, and wind. However, the test of water was failed. And Bastion, only passing 3/4s of his tests was doomed to feel the effects. When returning to his body, Bastion learned that Norman's curse, which kept his body from returning to scourge left a mark on his right palm. A magic circle was eternally scarred. And when it rained, the stigmata wound would reopen. Bastion was soon found by a group of Paladins that would some day form the scarlet crusade. Having been reunited with his friend Christopher from Andorhal, the two built an even closer bond of friendship. Bastion remained in this secret gathering until one fateful day, it rained. After learning of his demonic curse, he was chased out, and hunted in the shadows of the Eastern Plague lands. His escape was aided by Christopher. But Christopher was caught and killed right infront of Bastion's eyes. Filled with hatred, Bastion assumed the identety of Rikaul. A name taken by a high elven legend of a mighty amani troll. He found it to be the perfect identity for one such as him. Hated, feared, and cursed. Rikaul commited a series of arsonry acts against the crusade before fleeing as far south as possible. (From this point on, this all developed in gameplay) In his years of hiding in Duskwood, Rikaul began to adapt to a bitter life alone. Using the basic sword training he learned in his short time with the paladins to his first job. Mercenary work. One day, he found a flyer that led him to the front door steps of a mercenary guild called "The Mighty". It was there, the cold starving teenage boy swallowed his pride and kneeled down before Alexya and Ribald. And it would not be the last time he would swear loyalty to her. Time passed in the guild, and Rikaul quickly reconized a warrior called Kalel as his mentor and trainer. Kalel taught the young warrior the difference between the path of a warrior and the path of a mercenary. Disputes began within "The Mighty", and the idealistic Alexya led to the founding of Convocation. Rikaul stayed behind to help the guild get back on its feet, after most of his friends left. He befriended a Dwarf named Ghalfour. But after Rikaul left to join Alexya's colony, the guild fell apart soon after, and Ghalfour swore vengeance against Rikaul. One day, while returning to Duskwood, at a much later season, Ghalfour ambushed him. After a series of epic duals that led them from Darkshire to Deadwind pass. After defeating Ghalfour yet again, Rik soon found that the dwarf would not quite until Rikaul was laying in a pool of his own blood. In a quick and hasty decision, He lept down into the deep canyons of Deadwind valley. And Ghalfour quickly jumped in after. The two where carried away by the current southward. And the two stepped foot in the cursed ruins of Kharazan. A swift rescue was made by Rachul and Anicka. And after stepping foot on the chilling foundations, Ghalfour's fued ended. Only about a week later, the gates to the Outland flooded open, and Rikaul quickly rose with the many other brave souls to hold the invasion. He found himself fighting side by side with Kalel, and after tag teaming a dreadlord, felt inspired to get stronger and reach higher goals. He soon stepped foot in the outland. When the going got tought, a new carreer oppertunity opened up within the guild, known as Firewind. And now a new chapter has opened up for the warrior to write. Now, at only 19 years old, Rikaul is about to reach the peak of mortal physical limitations. Category: Alliance Category: Human Category: Warrior Category: Firewind